strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
U.S.S. Voyager
http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c147/michael_appleby/Voyager_Resized.png Commanding Officer: Captain Kathryn Janeway Class: Intrepid, Light Cruiser Primary Mission Type: Long-Range Tactical Missions History The U.S.S. Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant on Stardate 48315.6 after it encountered a massive displacement wave in the Badlands. It was transported 75,000 light-years. Voyager's first encounter was with the entity responsible for transporting them this massive distance - the Caretaker. The Caretaker’s array was a self-contained holo-biosphere, which the entity used to lull the crews of transported starships into thinking they were in no immediate danger. The Caretaker then probed each of the crewmembers for genetic and medical data. The caretaker's primary mission was to find a compatible mate - later relieved as a necessity as the Caretaker itself was dying. It was necessary to replace the Caretaker to protect a local, pre-warp civilization - the Ocampa. Telepathically gifted yet technologically primitive, the Ocampa live in exile beneath a planet's surface. The once tropical M Class planet had been stripped of all organic life making it uninhabitable for the Ocampa. However, a hostile species known as the Kazon established here and the Caretaker's role was born. Voyager was the last vessel to be transported to the Delta Quadrant, as a result of no compatible crewmembers the Caretaker died. This left Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the newly launched Voyager with a difficult decision - destroy the array to prevent the Kazon from using it against the Ocampa or use it to return home. Kathryn clung to her morality and fired two torpedoes, destroying the array and preventing the crew from returning home. Senior Officers CO Captain Kathryn Janeway XO Lt. Commander Chakotay CE Lt. B'Elanna Torres CoS Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok CSO Ensign Samantha Wildman CMO EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram) OPS Ensign Kim Helmsman Lt. Thomas Paris Additional Crew Information During the crew's seven year journey, the ship acquired and lost crewmembers, these included: Neelix and Kes: These crew members joined when the crew visited the Ocampan homeworld. Seven of Nine: A former Borg drone, rescued and severed from the Collective after a risky alliance was made between Kathryn Janeway and the Borg. Voyager and the Borg Collective Having been in the Delta quadrant for a total of three years the crew reached an area of space known as the Nekrit expanse. This area, unbeknown to the Voyager crew marked the outskirts of Borg territory. Their first encounter with the Borg was made on Stardate 50614.2 here the crew discovered a large colony of severed Borg drones. Their vessel, a Borg cube hung derelict in space, dormant, until the colonists used the Voyager crew to reactive it and create a semi-permanent collective on the planet, allowing them to share resources and regenerate medical conditions. Voyager had numerous dealings with the Borg from this moment on, their first notable encounter with the actual collective came when the Voyager crew were traversing the heart of Borg territory. Species 8472, a species at the apex of biological development declared war upon the collective. Due to Voyager's intervention, a weakness was found in these aliens and the Borg prevailed. During this conflict a Borg Drone, Seven of Nine was assigned to work with the Voyager crew. Seven of nine was severed from the Collective and slowly began to reclaim her individuality. In Voyager's six year of being in the Delta Quadrant a spectacular opportunity arose - a virus had penetrated the Borg collective consciousness, turning chaos to order allowing some drones to break free from the Borg Queen's control. Voyager seized this opportunity and helped drones regain their individuality. This task involved allowing Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok and Chief Engineer B'elanna Torres be assimilated - allowing the virus to spread further. Voyager met its match when infiltrating a Borg Tactical cube. The newly assimilated Commander Tuvok had been fully integrated into the hive mind after careful persuasion from the Borg Queen. Voyager's access codes were accessed by the Tactical cube and a torpedo penetrated the hull causing massive damage. After sufficient repairs were made, Voyager, aided by a fully liberated sphere of drones engaged the tactical cube and freed Janeway and the other crew members - a crippling blow for the Collective. Official Description from StarTrek.com The class of starship that includes the U.S.S. Voyager. The Intrepid-class starships are 345 meters in length, have a sustainable cruise velocity of warp 9.975, and 15 decks. Some of the traditional circuitry has been replaced with bio-neural gel packs that contain synthetic neural cells, speeding up response time by organizing information more efficiently.